


An Afternoon in Timmy Nolan Park

by zarabithia



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie and Jones spend an afternoon with the Caffrey-Burke sprog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon in Timmy Nolan Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceroate (cero_ate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/gifts).



"Parks." Moz hummed his disapproval in a way that would have been annoying to most - it wasn't easy to live with a guy who was chronically paranoid.

But Jones had been living with that paranoia - by choice - for two years now. He not only put up with it, he actually found it endearing.

"What's wrong with a park?" Jones asked, absently, as he pulled out the lunch El had packed for her daughter.

"Hello? Kidnapping?" Moz did not even spare a glance at Jones, though his gestures did get impressively large as his voice raised. "Do you have any idea what the statistics for kidnapping from parks are?"

"Mozzie," Jones said with a chuckle, "I _am_ an FBI agent. You haven't forgotten that, right?"

"No, I have not. And I am fond of you despite that fact."

"Glad to hear it. You would think, since you are so well aware of my FBI agent status, that you would know that I am well aware of kidnapping statistics. The number of kidnappings from public parks are actually exaggerated and have been used as a fear tactic in most cases."

"Fear tactics. Ha, that's what the kidnappers _want_ you to believe. Poor Jones, so gullible. This may be why they have you working on _white collar_ crimes."

"Because I'm good enough to catch thieves as smart as you?"

Mozzie looked flustered for a minute, the same flustered look he got whenever he received an unexpected compliment.

Jones wondered, exactly, when complimenting a criminal on his illegal activity had become such a routine part of his lifestyle.

He vaguely wanted to blame Peter Burke or Neal Caffrey. Even if it had been Elizabeth who had been mostly responsible for those afternoon teas that had served a dual purpose of playing matchmaker.

"Don't try to distract me from the point with your cunning compliments, Agent Jones."

"My mistake. Tell you what, since you're so worried, why don't you go collect Emma and let her know that it's time to take a lunch break."

Moz sighed and muttered about "eating the park's bugs for lunch," before heading off to collect Emma.

Emma quite naturally gave Moz a hard time and Jones took great delight in snapping several shots of the scene with his phone and sending them to the child's parents - he figured all three of them would enjoy Mozzie dealing with an angry three year old tantrums in the middle of Timmy Nolan Park as much as Jones did.


End file.
